


Dating Prudence Blackwood

by orphan_account



Series: A Witch, A Warlock And An Epic Love Story [1]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Fluff and Smut, Romantic Fluff, Soft Ambrence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ambrose wants to take Prudence out on their first official date,  Prudence doesn't know how to be soft because she's too guarded - but maybe a charming warlock can woo her into having a good time.
Relationships: Prudence Night/Ambrose Spellman
Series: A Witch, A Warlock And An Epic Love Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643893
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Dating Prudence Blackwood

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic takes place post Part III, but just forget the final few scenes - Prudence does not blame Ambrose and she most certainly does not go back Nick in this version x

Ambrose sat under the low light of the lanterns in the library. He was reading an old journal of Edward’s, hoping to gain some of his deceased uncle’s knowledge. He enjoyed reading his uncle’s works – he was a once in a generation warlock who would certainly have become Antipope and Ambrose wanted to follow in his footsteps. 

It was late and Ambrose had no intention of going home early. He had already told his aunty Hilda that he would not be dining with the family that evening. he was certain all the students were fast asleep already and that gave him all the peace and quiet he needed to immerse himself in Edward’s writings. 

But then, the click-clacking of heels on the wooden floors of the library made him look up from the journal in front of him.

“Prudence”, he said with an infliction that made it sound more like a question.

“What are you doing still doing here?”, she asked casually and leaned against the desk. “It’s way past the witching hour”.

Ambrose leant back in his chair. “I was just doing some reading – I kind of promised my aunt I’d be the librarian by day and an academic by night”.

Prudence raised an eyebrow and gave Ambrose one of her killer looks. “I suppose that doesn’t leave much time for anything else then”, she said and leered down at the warlock.

Ambrose smiled at the witch. “I might still have some free time on my hands”. He darted his tongue across his lips as he took in the sight of her in her silk nightgown that stopped just above her knee. 

Prudence looked around the empty library and then back at Ambrose. “I’m sure there’s a room in the back where we could…”

“No, Prudence, I don’t want that”, Ambrose said and got out of his seat. He stood in front of Prudence and took her two cold hands into his. He smiled at the perplexed look on her face. “I don’t want just another round of mind-blowing sex and an awkward goodbye afterwards. I want to take you out”. He kissed her softly on the lips. “I want to take you out on a real date”.

Prudence rolled her eyes. “A date? Really Ambrose”, the witch questioned. “Don’t you think that’s a little juvenile, considering we’ve seen each other naked more times than I can recall”.

Ambrose lowered his head and kissed Prudence’s neck. “I was thinking dinner first”, he crooned into Prudence’s neck. “followed by drinks at Dorian’s”, he said and placed another soft kiss in the witch’s neck. “and then we end the night off in my bedroom with its soundproof walls”.

Prudence smiled as she gently pushed Ambrose off of her. “I’d rather you take me right on this desk, Spellman”, she said and ran her hand through his dark curls. 

“Come on, Prue, I promise you’ll have a good time”, Ambrose said and ran his hand along Prudence’s arm. “We deserve a night out, a night away from the Academy”.

Prudence mulled it over in her head, biting her lip for dramatic effect. “Well, if you’re so adamant… Maybe I will accept your invitation”. She laughed when she saw the broad smile on Ambrose’s face and kissed him deeply. 

“You don’t know how happy you make me”, Ambrose said as they pulled apart. 

Prudence could feel a fluttering in her stomach, but she chose to ignore. When it came to her feelings for Ambrose, she always compartmentalised them instead of dealing with them head-on. “I have an early class tomorrow, I should really get some sleep”, she all but whispered as she leaned into Ambrose.

“Shall I walk you to the dormitory?”, he asked and put his arm around the witch’s waist.

“No, please continue your reading… I think I’ve distracted you enough for one night”. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. “Goodnight, Ambrose”, Prudence said as she peeled herself away from the warlock’s touch.

“Goodnight”, Ambrose responded and smiled as he watched Prudence saunter away.

-

Saturday mornings in the Spellman household was a time for the family to relax and have breakfast together. Ambrose and Sabrina would make pancakes or waffles and have their aunty Hilda sleep in. The sun would already be high in the sky when the two youngest Spellmans would get up to start the cooking.

Sabrina was mixing pancake batter and Ambrose was setting the table, adorning it with wildflowers he had picked earlier that morning. Saturdays and Sundays he would take early morning walks to refresh his mind and get reacquainted with nature after several hours a day in that stuffy library.

“Wow, Ambrose, you really went the extra mile this morning. Is it some special, witchy holiday I forgot about?”, Sabrina asked as she mixed the bowl of pancake batter. 

“Are you referring to the flowers and the fancy cutlery, cousin?”, he asked nonchalantly as he walked over to the fridge to get the orange juice. “No special, witchy holiday, I’m afraid – I’m just in a very good mood”. 

Sabina turned to the cooker and scooped a ladle of batter into the hot, buttered pan. “Does it have something to do with a certain leggy witch?”, she asked coyly. “Because I didn’t hear Prudence sneak out of here last night like she always does after your…activities”.

Ambrose laughed as he wiped off the white serving plates. “She wasn’t here last night, but I am taking her out on our first proper date”, he said proudly.  
Sabrina turned around almost instantly. “You two have never been on a date?”, she asked with a surprised expression on her face. 

“Well, we’ve… She’s not really the dating type and neither am I”.

“So you’re telling me the two of you have never had like, dinner together? Or seen a movie?”

Ambrose folded his arms and leaned against the fridge. “We have. When we were chasing after Blackwood we ate together. There was this one time in this little French bistro when it certainly felt like a date, but Prudence’s head was never there. It was always with finding and killing her father”. Ambrose shrugged. “Other than that, we’ve not done an awful lot of things together except for, you know…” he said lifted his shoulder in a shrug – a smile spreading across his lips.

Sabrina rolled her eyes, but then continued interrogating her cousin. “So what made you decide to ask her on a date now?”

Ambrose thought about it for a few long seconds. “I think I might really like her, Sabrina. I think I actually see a future for us together”. He scratched the back of his head. “I want her to know I don’t just see her as a lover”. 

“Oh, Ambrose, that’s so sweet”, Sabrina said and smiled at her cousin. “You and Prudence are really good together”.

“Yeah? I think so, too”, the warlock said, looking very pleased with himself.

-

Ambrose wasn’t sure if Dr Cerberus’ was the most romantic setting for a first date, but it was one of the Greendale hotspots and he was getting a twenty percent family and friends discount and stellar service. He and Prudence had agreed to meet there at seven, but he showed up early with flowers, waiting for her to make her appearance. 

“Can I get you anything while you wait?”, Dr Cerberus asked as he approached Ambrose’s booth.

“It’s alright Dr Cee, I’m sure my date’ll be here any minute now and then we’ll order”.

Cerberus gave a diligent nod and trotted off again.  
Ambrose checked his watch. Prudence was never late, in fact, she hated unpunctuality. She had five more minutes. And just as Ambrose became a bit jittery, the door opened with a ding. Prudence looked to her right and saw her date waiting for her. She grinned as she made her way over.

“Good evening”, she said in her silky voice. She slid into the booth opposite Ambrose.

“Good evening”, he said with a cocky smile as he ran a gaze over the witch’s top half. Her shoulders (which was almost never bare) were showing in her sleek burgundy dress with the low halter. He took her right hand and brought it to his lips, giving it a soft kiss. “You look absolutely stunning”.

“Don’t I always?”, she teased and traced her finger along Ambrose’s jaw.

“You do indeed, but tonight… I’ve never been so thankful for the gift of sight”.

Prudence rolled her eyes and sat back in her seat. “I didn’t think you’d want to have dinner here. Isn’t this where your family always hang out?”

“My Aunt Zelda loathes this place, Sabrina and her mortal friends are rehearsing for the Baxter High talent show and aunty Hilda is busy with her second best seller – she’s not working tonight”. Ambrose signaled for Dr Cee to come over. 

-

There meal had gone well. Prudence wasn’t much of an eater and she just picked at a salad while laughing and rolling her eyes at Ambrose who indulged in a burger and fries.  
After dinner they decided to take a stroll down to Dorian’s for something a little more their scene. They walked the streets of Greendale, Prudence’s arm linked with Ambrose’s. 

“Do you like your flowers?”, he asked casually.

“How did you know lilies were my favourite kind?”, Prudence asked.

“I took a guess”, Ambrose said with a smirk. “Have I told you already how beautiful I think you look tonight?”, he asked.

“Yes. Several times”. Prudence leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “But I haven’t told you how handsome I think you look tonight”. She unlinked from his arm and stepped in front of him and rested both her hands on his shoulders. She then fixed his tie and placed a quick peck on his lips. “You’re very pretty, Ambrose Spellman”.

Ambrose grinned before pulling Prudence in for a kiss that felt like it lasted hours. His hands rested on the small of her back and he could feel hers snaking around his neck. 

-

Prudence had opted to sit on Ambrose’s lap as they enjoyed their drinks at Dorian’s Gray Room. The kiss in the dark street had left them both a little hot and bothered, but they were determined to go through their date without messing up Ambrose’s plans.

“Is it just me or is the absinthe extra sweet tonight?”, Ambrose cooed into Prudence’s neck while his hand slid up and down her exposed thigh.

“It might be just you”, Prudence said and kissed Ambrose softly on his temple. 

“Let’s get out of here”, he whispered into her ear, nibbling on it afterwards.

The witch gave a smile and then nodded. “Let’s”, she said with a mischievous grin.

-

They had sneaked up the stairs without waking any of the other Spellmans and now Ambrose and Prudence were in Ambrose’s room, laying on his bed and feverishly making out.

Prudence straddled him, a leg by each side. Ambrose enjoyed seeing her on top of him. He ran his hands down her arms, bringing her hands to his mouth and kissing them. She pulled them away and leaned down to kiss him again, biting his lip until she tastes the faintest taste of blood.  
Ambrose’s hand travelled to her thighs. He pulls up her form-fitting velvet dress, exposing her black lace underwear. 

“Take it off”, he commanded breathlessly. Prudence did as he asked and languidly pulled off her dress, throwing it in the direction of Ambrose’s forgotten jacket and tie. 

She was only clad in her underwear now. Black lace. Of course. Ambrose’s hands reached back to undo her brassiere. 

“It unclasps in the front”, she said hurriedly.

“Oh, does it?”, Ambrose asked and unhooked the garment in the front. Prudence’s breasts were now exposed before him. He smiled at the sight. He grabbed her by the waist and guided her beside him. He hurriedly got on top then, kissing her abdomen and between her breasts before using his tongue to draw circles around Prudence’s nipples. He smiled when he heard her soft moans. 

“You’re such a tease”, Prudence breathed out and giggled when Ambrose’s warm mouth covered one of her breasts. He switched to the other and got a similar reaction. He kissed between her breasts once more before kissing along her sternum, all the way to her mouth. Their tongues glided together in perfect unison.

Ambrose pulled away and began undoing the buttons on his shirt. “I think I have too many clothes on”, he said with a laugh. He discarded his shirt and then the t-shirt he had on underneath. Prudence ran her long nails down his bare chest and abs. 

“So sexy”, she noted and pulled him down again. They continued kissing until something hard pressed down against Prudence’s thigh. They both looked down and the witch smiled when she saw just how much Ambrose needed her. She reached down and undid his belt. “Take off your pants”, she demanded softly.  
Ambrose did as he was told.  
He kicked off his pants and hooked off his briefs, freeing his erection. 

“Lovely”, Prudence said with a wicked grin on her face. “Go sit on that desk over there”, she ordered and signalled to the desk where Ambrose would often sit and read.

The warlock was in no position to argue with the witch, so he made his way over to the desk and propped himself on top of it. Prudence sauntered over and with a certain type of elegance only she had, got down on her knees and started working her hands up and down Ambrose’s shaft. 

“Ah, fuck, that feels good”, Ambrose said softly.

Prudence had taken her thumb and teased the tip of Ambrose’s dick by spreading his precum all over it. She dropped her head ever so slightly and took him in passed her lips and into her mouth. She was pleased by the groan that left his throat. She continued bobbing her head, taking him in and then letting him out over and over again. She enjoyed the sounds he made.  
She finally pulled away just as he was teetering on the edge. Her lips were glossed with spit and his precum, and she licked them slowly as she rose to her feet again. 

Ambrose needed her now. He scooped her up and carried her over to his bed.

“I can’t wait to fuck you”, he said calmly. The calm before the storm.

He laid Prudence down on the bed and made his way atop her. 

“I’m on birth control”, she said before he could even ask. He gave a quick smile and kissed her again.

“You wanna do this?”, he made sure.

“Yes, please Ambrose”, she said in a needy tone of voice. 

He reached down and fumbled between them before he slowly guided himself into her. They both sighed as he slowly began to fill her. At first his strokes were languid and lazy and she left of soft moans, but then he began to plunge into her deeper and faster. She yelped as he pulled in and out, in and out, at a quicker pace. 

“Yes, yes, please keep going”, she hissed. Ambrose pulled in and out faster, filling her with one stroke, before leaving her with another. 

He was close, he could feel it, so he slowed down his strokes and leaned down to tweak Prudence’s nipple. The new sensation made her screech. He continued pumping in and out until he could feel his own orgasm building up in the pit of his stomach. He continued thrusting until he released into her, calling out her name as he rode out his orgasm.

He collapsed on top of her and then slowly removed himself and fell down at her side. 

Prudence turned to face him. “I love the noises you make when you come”, she said and ran her hand through his sweaty curls.

“I love you”, he said breathlessly. He rolled on his back with eyes closed.

Prudence wasn’t sure what to make of Ambrose’s admission. She swallowed deeply and watched as his chest rose and fell as he chased his breath.

He turned to her quickly. “You didn’t come”, he noticed.

Prudence smiled. “I still had a good time”.

Ambrose shook his head and down on the bed. “Nothing gives me greater pleasure than making you orgasm”. He put his hands on her kneecaps and pried her legs open. “May I?”, he asked with a cheeky little smile.

Prudence propped herself up by her elbows. “I’m a mess down there”, she said.

“I don’t care”, Ambrose said with his one eyebrow quirked.

“Go ahead then”, Prudence held and gasped as Ambrose’s head disappeared in between her legs.

-

Prudence wasn’t used to cuddling. She would always leave a few minutes after the deed was done, but she was too spent tonight, so she found herself in Ambrose’s arms, enjoying the warmth of his naked chest against her bare back and his leg draped over hers. 

“Thank you”, Ambrose said and kissed her shoulder.

“What for?”, she asked, genuinely unsure why Ambrose was thanking her.

“For agreeing to go on this date with me. And for being a really good lay”. He kissed her shoulder again. 

“I had a lot of fun. It wasn’t bad for a first date”. She turned to face Ambrose and gave him a kiss. “But now you’ve set the standard really high for anyone else I go out with”, she said with a wicked smile adorning her face.

“And what If I want to be only person you go out with?”, he asked with a cocked eyebrow.

“Do you want that?”, she asked teasingly.

“Do you?”, he asked with half a smile.

Prudence allowed herself to relax in Ambrose’s embrace. “I wouldn’t be opposed to it”, she finally said. 

Ambrose smiled and leaned in to give her a long, passionate kiss. “Are you going to spend the night?”, he asked.

Prudence gave him another quick kiss. “Sure”.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the fic, do share a comment and drop kudos. Also, stick around because I will be writing more Ambrence material. 
> 
> Thank you for reading x


End file.
